


Taoreta Senshi (Armin X Reader)

by Creative_Savvy_Em



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃の巨人 反撃の狼煙 | Shingeki no Kyojin: Hangeki no Noroshi | Attack on Titan: Counterattack's Beacon (TV)
Genre: Fanon, Manga & Anime, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Savvy_Em/pseuds/Creative_Savvy_Em
Summary: "Reiner!?" I watched as he ripped the sling off his arm and used his titan powers to heal the wound on his arm. I knew what this meant, we were compromised. Eren almost got him to drop it but it was no use. At that moment it felt like everything began to move in slow motion, and that's when I realized I had to make a choice. Continue to side with Reiner and Berthodlt or side with the Scouts and take my chances.**********************************************************************************************************************************(y/n) Ackerman, Marliean Warrior and Eldian Soldier, In the year 845 (y/n) joined one Reiner Braun, Berthodlt Hoover, Annie Leonhart and Marcel Galliard on the mission to retrieve the founding titan (the coordinate), On that day utter chaos broke out for the Eldians and the Marliean Warriors. The fall of the first wall allowed the Warriors to sneak in and hide amongst the others, which in turn had them stranded for five years in Eldia, until the day they decided to take the second wall.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Original Character(s), Armin Arlert & Reader, Armin Arlert/Original Female Character(s), Armin Arlert/Reader, Armin/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Marliean Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!  
> This X Reader starts with details from Season 4! Read at your own risk!

_**Your P.O.V** _

_How Dull, It's no fun when I finish first, I could have sworn Annie was behind me at some point..._

"Ackerman! Get going! At this rate, you'll finish dead last!" "But Commander Magath, I already did my mile" "What in the.." I could tell he was conflicted again. Commander Magath always thought I was fibbing when I finished before the others, the good thing is that Zeke was monitoring us today. He didn't have to compete since he was already chosen to be the successor of the beast titan. The only reason he was here was to take us out after training. He wanted to celebrate and unfortunately were his only friends, it's sad that a 17-year-old was hanging around a bunch of 11 years old. All of that was trivial anyways.

With my luck, Commander Magath would ask him any second. If on cue he gets Zeke's attention. "Yeager! Is it true Ackerman is already done?" "Yes Commander, she finished first, the others should be rounding the corner in a few moments!" "Not to sound impolite but how the hell did Ackerman beat Leonhart?" "Your guess is as good as mine sir, she is the only Ackerman in the entirety of Marley as well" "Why does it matter? I wouldn't fudge my scores, that's too dull and lying gives me little to no benefits" "And brutally honest to the core" "Why wouldn't I be? Lying and being dishonest like I told you serves me little to no purpose" 

Before Zeke or Commander Magath could speak another word, the others come running around the building. Annie finished second with Porco, Pieck, and Marcel finishing right after her, Berthodlt and Reiner followed. "How the hell did (y/n) finish first again?" "I'm just faster than you all, that's why" "Jeez lighten up (y/n), Porco is just jealous that he can't keep up, isn't that right little brother" "No! As if! that's not it at all!" "He has a crush on her that's why" looking up, Pieck was poking fun at Porco. Jeez even if he did, I had no interest in trivial things like that, if we inherit the titan powers we'll all be dead in thirteen years anyways. 

"Alright, that's enough, gather around Eldian's" Following the Commanders orders we all gathered around him. "This test was your last one, It's decided, Ackerman will inherit the female titan, Finger will inherit the Cart, Hoover the Colossal, Oldest Galliard brother will inherit the Jaw and Braun will Inherit the Armored" We looked amongst each other and I could tell Annie and Porco weren't happy. "Get a good night's sleep, because tomorrow is the big day" "Sir!" We disbanded and headed home for the night, everyone headed their separate ways. Annie and I headed back to our house. "Annie you haven't spoken to me since we left, if your pissed you can tell me"

"Of course I am! Our father trained us for the longest time! He is definitely going to lay into me for sure!" "I won't let him! During the ceremony tomorrow I'll drop out, so tell our father you're inheriting the female titan" "What happened to you not lying?" "I said I wouldn't lie If it didn't benefit me, this time it does, we may not be biologically related but your my sister no matter what" Annie was shocked at first but then began to blush. She and I have been together since birth, just like her, I was left at Mr. Leonhart's (my father's) doorstep as well. 

The only thing left with me was a note asking that my birth name stayed with me. Dad was the type to respect someone's wishes, well most of the time anyway. So he kept my name the same. (Y/n) Ackerman. "Thank you (y/n)" Refocusing my attention I saw Annie portraying a sincere look of gratitude. Our plan was full proof since dad never really spoke to anyone and always kept to himself. "Now let's go! If we don't hurry up we're gonna be late for dinner and then dad will have both of our asses" "You can say that again."

So for the next twenty minutes, we walked home in silence. Of course, when we got there our father asked us the same questions. We told him that it was the same old and during dinner, we shared that Annie was the female titan's successor. Of course, he was happy and proud of Annie but let's just say he wasn't too happy with me. He and I have always clashed heads, ever since I was able to speak. Of course, Annie never had anything to say so she always kept quiet and most of the time kept to herself. Of course, my punishment was washing the dishes which wasn't too bad. 

I got them done in twenty minutes flat. After that, we stayed up for a little while longer discussing what would happen now that Annie was inheriting the female titan. I didn't pay attention all that much because he just went over things we knew, when it was time to go to bed, he actually began to be nice to the both of us, which we found strange. He made sure we were nice and comfortable and wished a good night's rest before retiring to his own room. His sudden actions made me question his sanity, it also made me question if he is finally falling off the deep end. But like normal I didn't give It much thought, I even let the thought go, and drifted off to sleep, mentally preparing myself for tomorrow morning. If I was right tomorrow is going to be one hell of a busy day. 


	2. Inheritance Day

_**Your P.O.V** _

"Wait are you serious? You're really dropping out?" "So what of it?" "I don't think it works like that" "Pieck is right (y/n), once you're chosen to become a warrior there is no backing down" "The hell I can't Zeke! Marley doesn't get to dictate what I get to do, if they have a problem with it I'll show them what this Eldian devil can really do" "You can't go about saying things like that! Once Commander Magath arrives with his team it's game over" "Then I'll flee" I could tell Zeke was desperately trying to save me from myself but I didn't care. I wasn't going to let Annie go home tonight empty-handed! The red Eldian band signifies a true warrior, Annie needs it way more than I do.

"Annie please talk some sense into your sister!" "Why should I? She has made up her mind, who am I to tell her how she should feel" "Shit wrong person to ask, and we're out of time, please (y/n)! rethink this decision!" I would be lying if I said I didn't appreciate Zeke trying to help me out but like Annie said I had already made up my mind. If Commander Magath won't allow me to drop out then I'll do so of my own accord, during our sparing lessons, I beat every single adult sent my way. I once sparred with Commander Magath himself, wiping the floor with him. He was so upset about it that he claimed he let me win. They all knew I wasn't someone to take lightly, I was incredibly strong for someone who was only eleven years old. 

"Zeke listen" before I could mutter another word, the man in question had shown up with the previous warriors and his team in tow. "Line up! Due to safety reasons, we will take you all down at once, first up is Ackerman, I want Leonhart to come as well." His sudden notion to take us both down had me a bit worried. Did he know I planned to do something? Just like Annie and I, the others were in shock. Zeke was giving me the dead eye, and I knew what feelings were hidden behind it. "Let's get going, we don't have all day!" Doing as he said, we followed him down to the caverns where the ceremony was to be held. "I know you're both wondering why I brought you down here at the same time, I was informed by the head of the Tybur family that there is a bloodline that isn't affected by titan powers" Was he talking about me?

Did this have to do with my last name? Were the Ackermans a special exception? "I know you must have a million questions running through your head Ackerman, but do not get me wrong, even if you can't wield the power of one of the nine, the Tybur's said you will be made an honorary Warrior due to the fact that your bloodline can obtain the strength of these titans" Honorary Warrior? What in the hell? All of this didn't make any sense, why would my bloodline be a special exception? Im an Eldian devil just like all of the others. "This is why I brought Leonhart down with us, if you cant transform into a pure titan, Leonhart will succeed the female" 

"Wait really?" "Yes, she was our second choice after all" When those words left Commander Magath's mouth it was the first time in a long time that I wanted to jump for joy. If what he said is true, and my bloodline makes me this special exception, then I won't have to Abandon Marley or Annie. "Leonhart stand back here with me, Ackerman approach the man ahead of you" Doing as he said, I extended my arm out to the man. This was the first time that I felt nervous, what if the exception was a rumor and I do turn into a pure titan? What would this mean for Annie? Shit, I should have just stuck with my original plan instead of getting my hopes up.

"If this works like all the others, you'll only be in a mindless state for a few moments" "If it doesn't?" "We have your sister take your place, now you're gonna feel a little pinch and if it works you'll transform" Nodding, I watched as the man stuck the needle from the syringe into the middle of my arm. After doing so he went and stood with the commander and Annie. Continuing to face front as instructed for a brief moment I felt this power surge through me, it reminded me of the time I was sparring with Reiner and the others. But as quickly as it came it faded, and I turned around. "Commander I don't think it worked" 

"Son of a bitch, Tybur was right, Ackerman stand back here with me, Leonhart go with Mr.Ruthello" "Sir" The two of them approached the female titan. At that moment I began to feel dizzy and lightheaded. "Commander Magath I don't feel well" Like normal he thought I was being melodramatic until I collapsed, the last thing I remembered before passing out was Annie transforming into what they called A pure titan.

_**Annie's P.O.V** _

"Commander Magath! Is she going to be alright?" "Yes, you can all go see her now if you want" Pushing past the commander, I barged into the room where (y/n) laid unconscious. When I was sure it was just the eight of us, I looked to the others, I knew they had questions. "What the hell happened down there?" "They gave (y/n) the serum but she ended up rejecting it, I'm not allowed to say any more than that" "Wait is she not Eldian like us?" "No, she is, it's just complicated" "How complicated Annie? You can tell" "I really can't and for the sake of my sister's life, I will not" I didn't care if Zeke was to get upset with me because of this. Reiner, Berthodlt, Marcel, Porco, and Pieck all seemed to understand but he was the one to always keep pushing it.

"That's fine I'll just ask (y/n) when she wakes up" "No you will not! Zeke Yeager if you try to push into this anymore I will not hesitate to tell the Commander and end your life, Im sure Porco would love to be the next successor of the beast titan" "Calm down Annie no need to be rash" "There's no need for you to be so god damn pushy either" "Alright that's enough both of you put your cat claws away" that voice...

"(y/n)!" "Oh jeez, your all strangling me please let go!" The blundering idiots let her go and she focused her attention on me. "The female titan huh? it suits you" "Oh shut up" hugging her, I fought back the tears. In the cavern, she looked incredibly Ill, almost as if she was going to die. Normally I wouldn't be all sentimental but she is one of the things that I truly care about in this life. "Are you going soft Annie? If you are I'm so gonna have to kick your ass" "What! No!" pushing away I saw the smirk that had formed on her face. Yep, she was definitely back to normal. "Jeez you and your shitty mouth" "Jeez you and your shitty moods" for the first time in a long time, we shared a laugh and the others joined in. 

_**Your P.O.V** _

A few hours after I woke up, all of us were summoned to the Commander's office. We assumed it was to receive our Red armbands but it didn't make sense why they summoned us all. It made me wonder if they had a hidden agenda. "Zeke..." "I know, I'm just as curious as you are (y/n)" "The commander has always been the type to keep his mouth shut until the last crucial second" "You can say that again" "Where is he anyway? he can't just summon us to his office and then disappears out of nowhere" "Are you questioning him?" "Yes because this is starting to seem incredibly shady and I am not the only one who is getting the same vibe" I pointed to Zeke who was examining the room.

"Stay here, I'll go find him" "No need Yeager, you can take your seat again" We looked to the door where Commander Magath had come from."You're all wondering why we called you here, it's simple, it's time to retrieve the founding titan and Marley needs its warriors to retrieve it" "Wait what?" "It's time to take action, it been decided that Reiner Braun, Marcel Galliard, Annie Leonhart, Bertholdlt Hoover, and (Y/n) Ackerman be sent to Paradis." "Us? Why not Zeke? He is older than all of us and more capable too!" "You do have that much right Galliard but Marley needs its warriors here as well, Zeke Yeager, Pieck finger and Porco Galliard will remain here; The day after tomorrow this mission will commence, so prepare yourself, Warriors, it's up to you to succeed"


	3. Paradis Island

_**Your P.O.V** _

"It's still bothering you isn't it" Looking up at Annie, I simply nodded. "It shocked me as well, he was always so hard on us, and he was never showed any compassion, its a miracle that he began to care" "I don't think it's that Annie, I don't believe dad to be a cold and heartless shrew, yes he wasn't always the greatest but he truly loves us, that's what I like to think anyways" "Maybe your right, maybe our old man finally realized how much he actually loved us right as we are being shipped off to Paradise" "It isn't that far of a stretch you know" 

"I know, I was being sincere you know" "It's hard to tell sometimes, you can be even more uptight than me" "Im well aware" Annie took a seat next to me and we watched as the sunset over the ocean horizon, it meant we were getting close to Paradise Island and it's land full of Eldian turned titans. The plan was to travel as much as we could during the night and staying out of sight from the titans. Marcel and Annie were in charge of getting us there. Since Annie's titan can take on any power from the other nine titans, she can easily mimic Marcel's speed. 

I knew we were all shocked at first when Commander Magath assigned us to this mission but as he continued on his spiel about why the five of us were the best team it made sense. Reiner and Berthodlt were our infiltration squad. They were to take out the walls, allowing us to sneak in undetected. Marcel and Annie were our modes of transportation. Then there's me, Im the one who subdues the Founding Titan (better known as the coordinate) and feed it to the ablest body warrior candidate. That part I have yet to figure it out.

I'd be lying if I said I had someone in mind. I wasn't bias and my sister knows I would keep myself honest. To me, the obvious choice would be Annie because she can mimic all of the other titan's abilities. The only thing that has me contradict my choice is the fact that Berthodlts titan is the titan of destruction. Then again Reiner's titan is capable of destruction as well. It's a hard choice and I'm not sure it's one I want to make. But in the end, I have to, and it has to be one I won't regret. 

"Your using that brain of yours on overdrive aren't you" looking to Annie once more I nodded again. "It isn't my fault you know, somehow I got stuck with the most important job of this entire mission" "Magath left it to you because he knew that you could do it, he doesn't tread lightly with these things and you know it" "I do but still, what if I mess up?" "You get stripped of warrior status and dad gets shamed" "Wow thanks, Annie!" "Lighten up, I'm only kidding, you've always made the best choices and you know it, you've always been at the top of the warrior cadet unit as well" "Your only saying that because I'm your sister" 

"I wouldn't lie to you, and I'm not obligated to say anything I don't want to" "I guess your right" I smile at Annie and refocus my attention on the sea. The sun had finally set, which meant we were close to Paradis. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't anxious, I wanted to prove I was a good and resourceful Eldian but at the same time, I was nervous because Magath gave me the most important task. I had a limited amount of time to figure it out. The island devils weren't going to wait for me to choose. "(Y/n)! Annie! Come over here" 

Looking to Berthodlt, he was waving us over to where Reiner, Marcel, and himself were standing. "You got to see this! We're approaching Paradis!" "If we must" Standing, I walk over to the front of the ship and gaze at the sight in front of us. Just like Marley, it had a port, but this one just had one docking area. In front of the dock stood a wall that seemed to be at least 10 meters tall, with a long staircase attached to the front. That must be the place where they send the fallen eldians to Paradise. "It's not what I thought it'd be" 

"Me either but again, we are just looking at the beginning of the dock" "I suppose, but what awaits us on the other side isn't any prettier, there are pure titans roaming the land, we could be attacked at anytime" "Very true buts it's why we are traveling at night" "Berthodlt you realize we are going to have to stop and rest?" "I do" Looking up at him, I could tell he was only half-listening as he stared at the island in awe. I didn't dare say anything, he never got to see much due to his father's health and his warrior training. The last thing I needed to do is cause him grief, especially before docking at Paradis. 

"What do you think those island devils are like?" "What do you..." Looking to Reiner he had this odd determined look in his eyes. Why did it matter what they were like? Did he want to exterminate them that badly? "I bet they have no idea what we are capable of! Us honorary Marlieans are way better than them, I can't wait to make them pay for their sins!" Make them pay? Honorary Marlieans? What the hell? Why was he getting so worked up? Who knew what was awaiting us on the other side? Why was he being so damned optimistic? 

"Why are you so damned excited about this? You realize we're essentially destroying our kind?" "(Y/n) what are you..." "You think extermination is something to be excited about? You've never killed someone before, you've only protected the other warriors! It isn't a piece of cake or something you can do with a clear conscience!" "(Y/n), that's enough, they might hear you!" "No Berthodlt! Someone needs to give this idiot a dose of reality! It should have been Pok who obtained the armored! Not you! I'm so angry it was you!" 

Balling my fist, I felt that crazy surge of rage I've felt many times before. The need to knock Reiners teeth in was very strong, but I had to contain myself. This mission needed to be carried out and unfortunately, we needed Reiner untouched. So I let the rage subside and gathered my things, waiting for the boat to dock. 


End file.
